Most of the halogen lighting systems known today are constructed on the basis of current bars. Current bars offer the advantage that lamps can be connected to them in practically any variable position. Besides the supplying of current, current bars usually serve also for the mechanical holding of the lamps connected to them. Current bars usually consist of form-stable tubes or hollow profiles with lengthwise slits for receiving two or even three usually bare conductors. The conductors are insulated from each other, and with the use of a conductive material for the sheathing tube or hollow profile, from the latter also. As a rule, specially adapted connecting parts are provided in each case for the feeding of voltage to the current bars, the connecting of the lamps, and the connecting together of several current bars or parts thereof. These must assure a secure contacting and, like the current bar itself, must have sufficiently high mechanical stability and load capacity.
The meeting of all these requirements means, in most of the halogen lighting systems known today, a relatively high technical outlay and thus a relatively high production expense.